ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Clement
Andrew Clement is a makeup artist, prop maker, effects artist, and puppeteer and the head of Creative Character Engineering. He created and lent out the silicon babies and fetuses which appeared in the Star Trek: Voyager episode and the Star Trek: Enterprise episode . He also worked as a make-up artist on 's . Raised in Connecticut, Clement graduated from the State University of New York with a degree in Visual Arts/Theatre Design. While attending the university between 1985 and 1989, he worked as a makeup or makeup effects artist on such television shows as Saturday Night Live, Late Night with David Letterman, and Kate & Allie and films like The Princess Bride (featuring Chris Sarandon and Wallace Shawn) and Black Rain (featuring Tim Kelleher, Richard Riehle and Stephen Root). After graduating, Clement moved to Los Angeles, California, where he found effects work on films such as Guyver (starring Michael Berryman, Jeffrey Combs and Spice Williams) and Army of Darkness (featuring Ian Abercrombie and Patricia Tallman) and on the pilot movie for the popular science fiction series Babylon 5 entitled Babylon 5: The Gathering (starring John Fleck, Andreas Katsulas, and Patricia Tallman). He was also the head of the paint department on all three seasons of the television series Dinosaurs. By the time this series was finished, Clement had already created his own company, Creative Character Engineering (CCE), which was made an official entity in 1993. As the head of CCE, Clement has provided character animations and designs for TV shows such as Hercules: The Legendary Journeys and Xena: Warrior Princess (both featuring episodes written by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci and both featuring Karl Urban at one time or another) and for films such as 1998's Blade. They have also been supplying medical shows such as ER, Grey's Anatomy and House, M.D. (the latter starring Jennifer Morrison). His other projects have included concept design work for Stuart Little (1998), life casts of actors and for The Matrix (1999), and animatronic effects for films such as Dr. T and the Women (2000) and Meet the Fockers (2004). Clement has worked for a few projects produced by the director and producer of 2009's Star Trek, J.J. Abrams. Clement's company provided "rental babies" for Abrams' television series Lost (co-created by Damon Lindelof) and Clements himself designed and created animatronic effects for the 2008 film Cloverfield (also produced by Bryan Burk). In the meantime, Clement continues working in the field of makeup and makeup effects. Television series such as Malcolm in the Middle, Dexter, and Boston Legal (the latter starring Rene Auberjonois and William Shatner) have employed his makeup and prosthetic manufacturing talents, as have films productions like Spider-Man 3 (starring Kirsten Dunst and James Cromwell), Munich (starring Eric Bana), and Charlie Wilson's War (featuring Cyia Batten, Brian Markinson, Rachel Nichols and Faran Tahir). He more recently created prosthetics for TNG makeup artist Mike Smithson for the upcoming film Push. Clement's additional projects include individual episodes of The West Wing, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and Shark (the latter starring Jeri Ryan), the TV movie Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee, and commercials for such companies as Nike and Priceline.com. Clement is the husband of Lisabeth Shatner, the daughter of original James T. Kirk actor William Shatner. Clement is thus William Shatner's son-in-law. http://trekmovie.com/2008/03/26/shatner-met-quinto-and-pine/ External links *Creative Character Entertainment * Clement, Andy